


To Have A Family: Prequel (Kinda Sorta)

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: To Have A Family Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Non-binary Laf, Peggy is not having it, Whamilton - Freeform, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Another one of those Chat Au's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am sorry I have not uploaded Chapter 6 of my main story yet. I am still editing it (Or trying to) I decided to put out a fun One-Shot for you guys! This is basically everyone finding out Alex is dating Gwash. Humor Assured!! Enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Usernames:  
> HamTheMan- Alex  
> Turtleguy- Laurens  
> Notagod- Herc  
> Frenchperson- Laf  
> Wantsarevaluation- Angie  
> Wait4it- Burr  
> Hopeyouburn- Eliza  
> AndEggy- Peggy  
> BetterthanHam - TJeffs  
> Maddog- JMads  
> Theboss- Gwash  
> Redlipstick- Maria

  
  
***Wantsarevalution added Wait4it, Hopeyouburn, TheFrenchperson, AndEggy, Turtleguy,Notagod, BetterthanHam, Maddog, Redlipstick to _"What's up with Alex?"_ ***  
  
**Wait4it** : Angelica was this necessary?

 **Hopeyouburn:** Angie says yes. She wants to know what's up with Alex.

 **Turtleguy:** Duh Liza that's what the group chat name is.

 **AndEggy:** Why am I in here? I'm in college and have studying to do.

 **Notagod:** Go study

  
**AndEggy:** Don't tell me what to do that's Eliza's and Angie's job.

 **Wantsarevalution:** Moving on. Anyone know what's up with Alex lately? He's all happy and is being nice. Too nice. 

 **Redlipstick** : Does it have to do with his crush on your boss? 

 **Maddog:** Now that you mention it every time Gwash comes up to Alex, he gets all happy. 

 **BettterThanHam:** Yeah I insulted him yesterday and he didn't care. 

 **Hopeyouburn:** Maybe we should ask Alex himself.

 **AndEggy:** Eliza that's dumb.  
  
***Hopeyouburn added HamTheMan to _"What's up with Alex?"_ ***

 **Hopeyouburn:** Alex we have a question

 **HamTheMan:** What I'm busy. 

 **Turtleguy:** you feeling okay dude? You have been acting weird for a few weeks. Anything you want to tell us. 

 **TheFrenchperson:** Alex Mon Ami?  

 **Wantsarevlation:** _@HamTheMan_  

 **HamTheMan:** I told you I'm busy. I'm doing fine. Gotta go now bye.  
  
***HamTheMan Has left _"What's up with Alex?"_ ***

 **TurtleGuy:** Who wants to go check on him. 

 **Wait4it:** John leave the man be he's busy.

 **AndEggy:** Maria and I can do it.

 **Redlipstick:** Wait what.

 **Maddog:** Thomas and I can go over there.

 **BetterthanHam:** no thanks.

 **Hopeyouburn:** omg I'll do it.

 **Notagod:** Thx Liza.

 **AndEggy:** Eliza I'm coming to.

 **Wantsarevaltion:** Doesn't Alex always lock his apartment when he wants to be left alone? 

 **TheFrenchperson:** He gave me a key. If you want to come by and get it Liza. 

 **Hopeyouburn:** Nah I stole one when I was over there last. I'm leaving now to go pick up Peggy. 

 **AndEggy:** Bless  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_**"What's up with Alex?"** _

**AndEggy:** MY EYES

 **Hopeyouburn:** WE HAVE SEEN THINGS

 **Wantsarevaltion:** The fuck?

 **Turtleguy:** What happened?

 **TheFrenchPerson:** _@AndEggy @Hopeyouburn_ tell us what happened.

 **AndEggy:** SO ELIZA AND I GET TO ALEX'S APARTMENT AND WE KNOCK AND ELIZA CALLS FOR ALEX.

 **Hopeyouburn:** WE HEAR A MOAN IN RESPONSE AND THEN A DEEP VOICE THAT SOUNDED SO FAMILIAR.

 **AndEggy:** SO WE KNOCK ON THE DOOR AND CALL FOR ALEX AGAIN AND WE HEAR AN _"OH  GEORGE"._

 **Turtleguy:** NO WAY

 **TheFrenchPerson:** SHIT

 **AndEggy:** ELIZA GRABS FOR HER KEY AND I KNOCK ONCE MORE THIS TIME A BIT LOUDER AND I CALL FOR ALEX AND GO _"ALEX THIS IS PEGGY AND ELIZA YOU OKAY?"_

 **Hopeyouburn:** WE HEAR MORE MOANING THAT'S WHEN WE BOOKED IT.  
  
***Notagod added HamTheMan to _"What's up with Alex?"_ ***

  
**AndEggy:** ALEX WTF

 **HamTheMan:** I just scrolled up SHIT THAT WAS YOU KNOCKING?!

 **Hopeyouburn:** YES WERE  YOU TOO BUSY FUCKING WASHINGTON TO HEAR US?!

 **HamTheMan:** Actually it was the other way around.

 **Wantsarevlation:** YOU'RE FUCKING WASHINGTON?!

 **HamTheMan:** Who?

 **Turtleguy:** DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH US ALEXANDER THERE IS ONLY ONE GEORGE WE KNOW AND HE'S OUR FUCKING BOSS.

 **HamTheMan:** I can Explain?

 **Notagod:** Please do.

 **HamTheMan:** One Minute  
  
***HamTheMan added Theboss to _"What's up with Alex?"_ * **

  
**Theboss:** What is this?

 **HamTheMan:** We have been caught.

 **BetterThanHam:** Sir how long has Alex been bribing you to fuck him?

 **HamTheMan:** Hey!

 **Theboss:** Alexander is not bribing me to "fuck" him Thomas.

 **Maddog:** How long has this been going on? What exactly are you guys? How did this happen?

 **HamTheMan:** About a few months as of last week we are dating and you don't want to know how it happened.

 **Theboss** : that's about it

 **TheFrenchPerson:** So you guys were fuck buddies but now your not? Sir didn't you have a rule against dating your employees?

 **Theboss:**  when you put it that way yes. But I broke the rule cause I do truly care for Alex.

 **HamTheMan:** <3

**Theboss: <3 **

**RedLipstick:** Sir you hurt him and I won't hesitate.  
  
***Turtleguy Changed Group Chat name to _"Don't hurt our Alex."_ ***  


**HamTheMan:** He promises he won't hurt me. Can we go now? We were busy.

 **AndEggy:** YEAH BUSY RUINING MY INNOCENCE.

 **HamTheMan:** Yeah Yeah Yeah bye.  
  
***HamTheMan has left _"Don't hurt our Alex"_ * **

***Theboss has left _"Don't hurt our Alex"_ ***  


**Wantsarevaltion:** Well we figured out what was up with Alex.

 **Hopeyouburn:** Yea. Oh Angie everyone is going to have a movie night at John's place.

 **Wantsarevaltion:** B right there.  
  
***Wantsarevaltion kicked everyone from _"Don't hurt our Alex."_ ***  


**Author's Note:**

> That was so much to write! Hope you guys enjoyed!!! I love doing One Shots to my series so There will be more one shots. probably not all like this, but There will be some. I will have Chapter 6 of my main story up when I can! Thank you for being patient!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Find me at Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/speedilyunabashedhologram


End file.
